epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Petetronic
Petetronic is the second boss of Epic Mickey, and is Tomorrow City's version of Pete. He was sent to the Wasteland to protect Tomorrow City, but he was scarred after the Blots attack and went mad. He is based on Tron from the film franchise of the same name though as seen in this screenshot he takes the appearance of Sark during his boss fight.If you wish to increase your Paint capacity, you need to redeem Petetronic by filling one of two containers on Petetronic's shoulder-blades with paint, steadily removing parts of his armor and making him an ally. Every time said container is filled with Paint, the shining red lines on his body will turn blue. It will also earn Mickey the Redeemed Petetronic pin from Big Bad Pete in Mean Street. If you use Thinner, he will become more and more vulnerable to his own disk attack, and eventually succumb to it once the Thinner container is full, and the lines on his body also start to turn green. Performing the Thinner-based strategy increases your Thinner capacity once the fight is over and earn you the Defeated Petetronic pin, again from Big Bad Pete in Mean Street. But just be careful when trying to fill him with paint or thinner, though: he'll shoot more balls of thinner at you if you do!! Aftermath If you redeem Petetronic, Pete will give you the Redeem Petetronic pin, and in his Happy Ending, Petetronic will be seen riding the Rocket Ride with some Gremlins. If you defeat Petetronic, Pete will be furious, but will still give you the Defeat Petetronic Pin. In his Sad Ending, a virtual image of Petetronic, still twisted by the Blot, appears on a TV screen, scaring away some Gremlins, having survived his battle with Mickey through virtual use. Quotes (Thinner Defeat) *''"Aaargh! Curse you, Mickey!"'' (Paint Defeat) *''"Wow, I lost my head for a while. 'Here, take this disc, will ya? I don't need it anymore. 'I'm gonna see if I can get Tomorrow City cleaned up. 'Tell Big Bad Pete I said hi, will ya?"'' Gallery Good Petetronic.jpg|Petetronic and the Gremlins in the Good Ending Epic50.png SNielson Mickey T Pete Robot2.jpg Oswald dizzy!.jpg Petronic slamming the door into Oswald.jpg Trivia * Petetronic's design is based off of the armor from the live action movie "TRON". * Petetronic's name is also a pun of "Pete"(the character he's based from) and "TRON" (the live action Disney movie). * Petetronic makes a cameo appearance in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two at the introduction where Yen Sid recalls the heroic acts of Mickey in the first game. * If you redeem Petetronic, Gus will comment that his power will be useful for helping Wasteland. * The early concept art (second one from the right in the gallery) depicts him as huge, brutish, and vaguely resembling a Pete version of Iron Golems from Wizard 101, and him not even resembling Sark (evil) or Tron (good). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed villains Category:Enemies Category:Toons Category:Cats Category:Junction Points Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Animatronics Category:Petes